


A Memorable Birthday

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Thirteen and Clara have sex. The end.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Memorable Birthday

"Well, Doctor," purred Clara, "Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

The Doctor strained against the handcuffs tying her to the bed frame. She was naked from head to toe, her clothes flung variously around the room, where they lay forgotten. As Clara spoke, the Doctor felt her nipples get harder (more so than they were already), and she bit her lip and moaned.

"I need an answer, you know," said Clara smoothly, "In words, please."

The Doctor breathed hard. "Yes," she struggled to say.

"Yes what?" teased Clara.

"Yes," said the Doctor, loudly, "I'm gonna be a good girl for you!"

Clara grinned a sexy smirk. "Now that's more like it..." she purred.

The immortal brunette sauntered over to the bed, wearing a set of lacy, black lingerie, which contrasted impeccably with her bright red lipstick. She straddled the naked Doctor's hips, staring down at her like a predator surveying its prey.

The Doctor whimpered in arousal.

"You're so beautiful," she said to Clara. Her companion laughed.

"Not as beautiful as you," she teased. "Look at you ... You really lucked out with this regeneration. Those breasts are simply to die for ..."

Clara trailed her fingers slowly around the Doctor's breasts, lightly brushing over her nipples. The Time Lord took a sharp intake of breath.

"And those lips ..." continued Clara. "Just delectable ..."

She leaned forward, pressing her mouth to the Doctor's, drawing her into a long, sloppy kiss.

"Mmm ... fuck, Doctor," moaned Clara, breaking apart. "I think this regeneration is my absolute favourite."

The smirk on Clara's face was making the Doctor's brain malfunction - which was a massive achievement considering the size of it.

"And to think," said Clara, "Nobody's given your new body the proper attention it deserves ...until now, that is." She giggled. "Do you even known what it's like to be a woman, Doctor? How good it can feel...?"

"I was a woman once," the Doctor stammered out, "But I don't remember it..."

Clara leaned into the Doctor's ear and whispered. "Then I'll have to refresh your memory ..." 

The Doctor shuddered at her words, as Clara began to plant kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of lipstick behind.

"That's to remind you," she teased, as she drew lower and began to give ample attention to the Doctor's breasts.

The Time Lord gasped as Clara's tongue found its way to her sensitive nipples. "Oh, do that again!" she cried.

"Mm, seems someone's just realised how much fun nipple play can be," grinned Clara. She returned to fondling the Doctor's breasts, sucking and kissing every inch she could get at. "You have _excellent_ boobs," she said between kisses. "I can't get enough of them. But I think there's one place you'll enjoy even more ..."

The look in Clara's eyes was positively filthy. The Doctor's breath hitched, first as Clara began to trail kisses down her stomach, then a second time as the Doctor realised was Clara was up to.

"Spread for me," said Clara, so quietly that the Doctor nearly missed her say it due to both her hearts pumping rapidly. The Doctor obeyed without question, and the brunette settled in between her legs.

"I'm sure you've done this to other women before, haven't you Doctor?" Clara said sultrily. "Well, time to see what all the fuss is about."

The moment Clara's tongue touched the folds of her cunt, the Doctor felt more alive than she'd ever been in nearly two thousand years. Sparks shot to her brain, and any remaining background functions were shut off. The Doctor focused entirely on the feeling between her legs, on Clara's ministrations with her mouth, the sensitivity of her clit, and the look Clara gave as she ate out the Doctor, staring up from between her legs, smokey eyed and refusing to break eye contact.

"Oh, oh, OH," the Doctor cried, "Clara, oh Clara, oh fuck..." (Clara, with a sense of triumph, felt pleased she'd broken the Doctor enough to swear)

Then, Clara did something even the Doctor didn't expect.

She _winked_.

The Doctor, one hand in Clara's hair, came undone at that, screaming the brunette's name to the ceiling. And Clara didn't stop, continuing to lap at the Doctor's cunt, determined to show her all the delights of having a female body. The Doctor felt wave after wave of orgasms hit her, until even she could go no more. Clara relented, and sat atop the Doctor again as the latter recovered from the experience.

"Wow," was all the Doctor could say.

"That's it?" laughed Clara. "Cleverest brain in the universe, and all you have is 'wow'?"

"You blew my mind," panted the Doctor. "Nobody's ever done that before."

"I could blow your mind again if you like..." Clara purred.

"Oh god, please!" the Doctor practically begged. Clara grinned.

"Wait here," she said. Clara left the room, leaving the Doctor still basking in the afterglow of her oral assault.

Clara returned, and the first thing the Doctor noted was that she was naked now too - save for a rather large strap-on around her waist...

"Oh my..." gasped the Doctor.

"Do you like it?" Clara smirked. "I was thinking I could give you a really good, hard, fucking..."

She once again perched herself on the Doctor's hips.

"Yes please..." the Doctor moaned.

"Yes what?" asked Clara with a cheeky smile. "Tell me what you want, Doctor."

The Doctor whimpered: "I want you to fuck me, Clara."

"Good girl," Clara purred. If it were possible at this point, the Doctor felt herself get wetter. "Come on then. Let's get you in position..."

Wide-eyed, the Doctor obeyed as Clara helped move her onto all fours, with Clara kneeling behind her. "Tell me how it feels," said Clara, lightly teasing the outside of her folds with the toy.

"Do it, Clara," the Doctor whined. "Fuck me..."

"Your wish is my command," replied Clara, and the Doctor could hear the smirk on her face.

Clara thrust the dildo slowly inside, her hands on the Doctor's hips. "How is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh my god..." moaned the Doctor. "I feel..."

Clara tried out a few practice thrusts, each one a little harder than the one before. "I feel so...full," stammered the Doctor. "Do it again," she pleaded.

Clara obeyed. She built up a rhythm, thrusting the toy in a way perfectly calculated to make the Doctor scream. The Doctor had never felt anything like it before, and made her thoughts known.

"This is...oh god, Clara...this is incredible," she moaned.

"I can go harder if you like," said Clara cheekily.

" _Fuck_ ," cried the Doctor. "Do it. Fuck me harder..."

That was all the encouragement that Clara needed. Soon, the Doctor was screaming at the top of her voice into the mattress, as Clara took her relentless from behind. The Doctor barely noticed when she came, because then Clara flipped her over and started all over again, but this time with the Doctor on her back.

"Such a good girl," Clara moaned in her ear. "Such a good girl for me."

"Oh, oh...oh fuck...oh fuck Clara...I'm such a good girl...fuck me, Clara!" The Doctor felt as if she was constantly repeating those words to her. She could barely tell what was and what wasn't being said. Everything was just pure bliss.

Clara fucked her for what felt like ages (impressive, for a Time Lord's conception of time), until finally they were both exhausted. The Doctor just laughed, realising how sweaty she was, and how messed up her hair had gotten.

"Good birthday?" Clara asked, laughing.

"The best," sighed the Doctor happily. "But I don't think you got your birthday reward either," she said, trying to use a flirty tone.

"I don't mind," said Clara genuinely. "I've had more than enough fun seeing you like that."

"Oh no," said the Doctor, confused. "It's your birthday too. I want to make you come as well."

The Doctor got up and beckoned Clara to lie on her back. "Come on. Don't you want to see what two thousand years of experience is like?"

Clara gulped. "Well, when you put it like that..."

The Doctor beamed like a puppy dog, and practically dove right between Clara's legs. "Happy birthday, Clara!", she said.

"Happy birthday Docto - ohhhhh, _fuck_ "


End file.
